Masquerade
by Knight Mistress
Summary: After escaping the convent and masquerading as a page, Alanna knows that she might really be sent back to the convent, this time for good. And what good will that do? Full of misadventures and troubles as Alanna tries to become the knight she dreamed of.
1. Of Ugly Gowns and Punishment

**Author's Note: All of these characters belong to the lovely Tamora Pierce. The only ones that are mine are Sister Eventine, Carriya and Wynna. **

Alanna struggled as she tried to remove the corset that was being attatched to her body. "You . . . sisters are . . . trying to kill . . . me." She managed to gasp out as the final laces were tied in the back.

Sister Eventine just laughed. "Lady Alanna, you are going to be a court lady whenever you like it or not." Alanna shot her a dirty look and began to claw at the corset around her chest. "Get this thing off of me!" She cried in distress.

_This has to be worse then training to be a knight. Mithros, I wish I was there right now! _ Alanna complained. Sister Eventine's icy voice broke her from her thoughts. "That will be enough. I am leaving now. Put on this gown or their will be severe trouble, Lady Alanna. Remember, you are not in charge here."

And with that, Sister Eventine left the room, leaving Alanna looking down at the gown in disgust.

It wasn't an ugly thing, like she had seen court ladies wear, but it just wasn't to her taste. It was sunshine yellow, a color that clashed with her orange hair and purple eyes. You see, Alanna had been at the convent for about three years now. Her brother, Thom, was training to be a page. Both twins were about thirteen years old. _From what Thom wrote me, I think he would rather wear a corset then be a page! _Alanna told herself as she brought the disgusting gown down over her head. It fit snugly and she cursed the convent and all the sisters there. _I wish I could be a knight. I would practically do anything! _She thought with a sigh, knowing that now, it was never possible.

Alanna felt heat rising to her face. _This cursed corset! _She reached down under her bed and brought out her collection of assorted knives and daggers.

The girls at the convent weren't allowed to have weapons. It wasn't "lady-like" and "who would ever need to protect themselves when they have a nice, strong knight for a husband?" Is what they said. Alanna snorted just thinking about herself needing protection. It was those sisters who would be needing it more once she had left the place.

Taking the dagger, she began to fumble with the laces on the back of the corset. Trying to cut a few so she would have some room to breathe, Alanna managed to get one onto her dagger. With a swift pull upward, it snapped, leaving Alanna able to breathe once more. "Thank you Mithros!" She said under her breath as she prepared herself to leave her room.

She didn't prepare herself like most court ladies did, however. She took time to strap daggers to her legs, which were being covered with the combat boots that she insisted that she wear. _The sisters can't stop me. _Alanna told herself triumphantly. _I'm going to win this battle and protect myself. _And with that, Alanna marched out the door of her room, chin raised, walking like a boy.

She hated the convent. It was a place full of torture devices, including corsets, gowns, and face paint. The thought of that made her shudder. Just thinking about it made her moan. It was a scary thing, learning how to be a lady. So many rules! Sit up straight. Walk like a lady. Put this on. Write fancier. Eat quieter. Chew with your mouth closed. Dance more gracefully. Act like a swan, not a chicken. Put this face paint on. Be quiet. To Alanna, those were the worst, but the most terrible rule of all was no fighting. No weapons. She couldn't pick a fight with Carriya of Montan just because of that dumb rule.

_Mithros, I hate it here! _Alanna screamed inside of her head as her hands clenched and unclenched. She walked down the hallway to Sister Eventine's room, where a bunch of girls were chatting happily. _They seem to like being ladies. I bet something is wrong with each and every one of them. _She thought grimly as she took a seat as far away from the front of the room as possible.

"Look, its Sir Alanna!" Carriya jeered. "The _woman _warrior." Everyone knew that Alanna wanted to be knighted. Head Sister Margret had intercepted one of her letters from Thom, saying that her dream was to be a knight. Then, the Head Sister read it out loud to _everyone._

Alanna wriggled in her seat. "At least I can be a warrior. You are a pansy, as weak as a newborn calf. My chickens can beat you in a fight, they don't run away like a coward!" She said with clenched teeth as Sister Eventine started the class. Carriya glared. "Rat." She muttered under her breath, knowing that it was true, as the class started.

"Ladies, I hope you are all wearing the gowns I assigned to you. They should fit and match your features right. They will be your outfits for the remainder of the semester." Sister Eventine stated. Alanna groaned. "Alanna, would you bother to share your thoughts?" She asked icily.

Alanna stood up, not bothering to curtsy. "This gown is absolutely disgusting! The person who picked it out for me must be color blind. This gown does not improve my features, it makes them travel downhill." She informed the sister. Sister Eventine sniffed as redness crept into her face. "I was the one who picked it out Lady Alanna. Sit down. Stay after class. You will be required to take another etiquette class for a month."

Alanna nodded and sat, anger burning in her cheeks. The only reason she had to take another class was because Sister Eventine thought she needed more manners. She cursed. _I wish I could just get out of here! _She pleaded but she knew that that could not happen until Midwinter. There, she would be dancing with knights and such. _If my plan had worked, I could be at the palace now, although when Midwinter came, it would be quite weird to be dancing with girls. _She thought, thinking about how it almost had worked.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Alanna!" Thom shouted. "Father told me I have to go to the palace. I have to be a knight." He ran up to her and looked at her with pleading in his eyes. "You know I can't do it. I'm not as brave or strong as you are. It can't happen. I'll never be a good knight. And the people who depend on me will fail." Thom said, sadness edging into his voice. Alanna took pity. "Thom, it's going to be alright. Father wants to ship me off to the convent. We'll both be somewhere we don't want to be. We'll get through this together Thom, trust me." Thom sniffed. "Alanna, what can I do? I'm not as strong as I should be." Alanna patted him awkwardly. An idea then popped into her head. Can we switch places? Alanna wondered. I can become Thom of Trebond using my gift or something to make me look like a boy. He can become Alanna of Trebond, although it's not going to be easy. She spoke, "Thom, I have an idea. But you have to listen me out." Thom's ears pricked. "What is it?" He wondered out loud._

_She sighed and started to explain. "Thom, what if we switch places? Then I can become a knight, and you can go to the convent." Thom looked at her with shock in his eyes. "I can't disguise myself as a girl, Alanna. It would be too hard with my gift." Alanna thought for a moment. "Can't boys go to the convent to become mages or something?" She asked. Thom nodded eagerly. "I can become a mage! Alanna, your brilliant." She beamed and turned around, bumping into her father. He glared at both his children. "What is this about going to the palace and being a female page Alanna? And Thom being a mage?" He boomed. "Nothing Father." Thom said in a calm voice. "Just our childhood fantasies." Their father snorted. "Right. Tomorrow, I'm escorting both of you to your destinations. No ifs, ands or buts." He told them sternly. Alanna gulped. This is not working. She thought as her father turned on his heel and left the two twins alone. "I'm sorry Thom." She choked. "Me too. I know how much it meant for you to become a knight." He told her and they both managed to smile weakly before being escorted to their rooms by Trebond slaves._

_The very next morning, Duke Richard of Trebond escorted his daughter to the convent and his son to the palace. Alanna had put up a fight when they reached her, but the Duke managed to put her in the care of the overprotective sisters of that place. Thom was silent, obvious that his thoughts were elsewhere. Duke Richard felt no pity as he rode home for his children. It was for their own good._

**END FLASHBACK**

Alanna sighed, remembering the memory. It was just not fair, to her or Thom. The bell rang and she left the classroom to find herself face to face with Wynna of Kien.

The smaller girl beamed up at her. "Alanna, that was a great comeback! I wish I could stand up to Carriya like that."

"Thanks Wynna." She said in a strained voice. "Call me Wyn. I prefer it." Wyn smiled.

"Wyn, I best be on my way. Thanks again." Wynna smiled and waved, leaving Alanna alone once again.

With an inward sigh, Alanna walked towards her room, trying to ditch Sister Eventine, although she would come find Alanna. _This is the worst, but I will be a warrior. I know it. _She smiled at the thought. _No matter who discourages me, I will become a knight, and the best one of the lot too. _


	2. Of Immortals and Pages

Alanna slowly trudged to her room. _Let me think this one once again. Curse the convent! _She thought crossly as she turned the knob to her room. What she saw in there was a surprise. Sister Kila and Sister Marta seemed to be searching her room, and hadn't seemed to see her walk in. "Found some!" Sister Marta announced triumphantly. In her hand were a knife and a dagger. "What are you doing?" Alanna screeched at both of them. They looked at her in surprise. "Lady Alanna!" Kila exclaimed. "Nothing. What are you doing here?" Alanna looked at them with narrow eyes. "This is my room." She informed them airily. They shared a look. "You're supposed to be with Sister Eventine in her room." Marta said crossly. "I don't care. What are you doing in _my_ room?" Kila answered her question. "We have been informed that there are things that aren't supposed to be in her Lady Alanna. Can you explain these?" She held up two daggers, while Marta held up a knife. Alanna snorted and walked over there. She plucked them out of the sister's hands.

"These are my weapons. You ignorant convent people should know that I feel required to protect myself." She cried out, her temper boiling. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out the room, ignoring Sister Kila shouted, "Lady Alanna! That's not all!" _That's all, huh? Can't they just leave me alone! _Alanna wondered as she walked outside. The sun was setting and was almost invisible. A sound of puffing was heard and Alanna turned. A sister was running up to her. It was Head Sister Margret. "This is for you." The fat sister said in a nasally voice. Alanna took the letter and turned around to read it. It was from Thom! Alanna started to read it, but she noticed that the sister was still there. Alanna growled and waved a knife in front of her, sending her fleeing. Then, she turned her eyes back to the letter.

_Dear Alanna,_

_Is the convent as really as bad as you thought it would be? I already know your answer, though, you've terrible as you think the convent is. I really wish Father hadn't have overheard our planning, then we could both have what we wanted! Coram is fine, and he wishes you well. Maude wrote me a couple days ago, saying that Father was sick, however. She says it could be fatal, and she might need both of us to help her. You could get out of the convent for a week or so! Ask Sister Eventine, Father told me she was in charge of you. Hopefully, you've been good and they can let you go back to Trebond. _

Alanna snorted. _Hope I've been good? He knows that I've been doing the exact opposite. _Alanna told herself and continued to read.

_The palace is fine, but I can't say I enjoy it. I have become friends with a boy named Ralon. He's very protective of me, and he seems to like me. There are a few boys who give me trouble at the palace, though. Prince Jonathan, a boy named Raoul and a boy named Gary are just a few. I don't think Prince Jonathan will make a good King of Tortall when King Roald passes. He should be nicer to his future knights. Sir Gareth told us that we would be going on our summer camp "experience" in a few days now. We might be riding near the convent, perhaps I could see you?_

_Alanna, I wish you were here. You would love it, with practicing and fighting. It's like a dream come true for you, and being a mage for me._

_Best wishes,_

_Your loving brother Thom_

Alanna had to think for a moment_. Prince Jonathan being rude? Is that really how a crown prince should be acting?_ This letter had brought her some good, however. With her father being sick and all, Alanna would have a chance to escape the convent and corsets for a while. The sun had set while she was reading the letter and she started to head back to the convent, when she heard a noise in the forest. Alanna spun around quick and looked. Something seemed to be uprooting trees and making an awful lot of noise. Alanna, being the adventurist type, went into the dense forest to see what it was. Greenery and bushes surrounded her, like the Scanran technique of surrounding a Tortallian. A branch managed to scratch her cheek, but unlike most court ladies, Alanna didn't even flinch. And she found what the sound was all right. An immortal.

Alanna gasped. _A hurrok for far north? _She wondered as the winged horse-like creature reared on its front hooves. Thankful that she brought her cloak, she wrapped it tighter around her body and glared up at the creature. In her hands were a knife and a dagger. "What do you want?" She shouted, knowing that that wouldn't do any good, since that hurrok couldn't understand her. It charged and Alanna dodged it easily. _Pretty slow. _She thought as she charged herself, dagger and knife raised. The hurrok dodged and seemed to think the same thing Alanna had. Neither of them had drawn blood yet. The immortal let out an ear-splitting screech and Alanna bent over to cover her ears. The hurrok found its chance and charged, while Alanna was unaware.

Alanna flew like a bird, or a knight being popped from his saddle. Gasping, she felt her arm, which was bent in a wrong angle. "Broken." She muttered through clenched teeth. "Cursed hurrok." The hurrok snorted, pawing on the ground, just to prove its point and charged again.

This time, Alanna knew it was coming and tried to stand up, moving away just in time from being flattened. Her left arm hung limply at her side while her right arm stood ready to fight. The hurrok charged once more, and Alanna brought her arm out forward, dagger there.

_Maybe I can pierce its heart. _Alanna hoped. It hit the hurrok in the shoulder, spraying silver blood everywhere. The ground was mixed with red and silver blood, making it not a pretty scene. Alanna charged, hoping to end it. The hurrok seemed to be nursing its wounds. She threw the knife, hitting the immortal on the side of the neck. It wasn't a good throw, but it managed to cut the hurrok again. She walked over limply to retrieve her knife when the hurrok stood, grunting because of the pain. It was almost dead, but it had a bit of strength in it. Alanna scurried away from it, panting, holding her last dagger in her good hand.

Here came the hurrok and it charged once more.

Alanna withstood the blow, not being able to dodge. A hoof caught her in the face, sending her to the ground. Only her fiery temper and anger against this immortal caused her to get up and give another blow. The hurrok this time withstood the blow, but Alanna herself was the on who missed. A patch of roots tripped her up and she fell tumbling down, right in front of the hurrok. It snorted, like laughter. _I would like to see you try to fight an immortal. _She thought and got back up.

A new flood of blood was spreading. Her arm had cracked, and pierced part of her skin in the fall. Her arm was bleeding freely. _Perhaps I can escape to the tree. _She thought and looked behind her. An old oak tree stood.

Her left arm hanging limply, she started to climb. It didn't do any good. She was just able to reach the second branch, not climb to it. _I'll have to hide. _She decided uncertainly. The hurrok was waiting for her to make a move to attack. Alanna smiled grimly. She would give it something to take care of so she could escape.

Closing her eyes and praying to the Goddess to guide her weapon, Alanna threw her knife, leaving one dagger in her hand. THUNK! She heard it hit something, but she decided not to check. Instead, she ran. Faster then she had ever in her life.

A bush. _I could hide behind that for a while. _She decided and ducked under it. Alanna lay there, panting, both in fear and pain. Her left arm wouldn't move from the elbow to the wrist. _My Gift! I totally forgot. _Alanna exclaimed inside her head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Alanna fidgeted in her chair three years ago when she had first come to convent, her father sitting next to her. "Father, why do I have to be here?" She asked, but it wasn't he who answered. Head Sister Margret did. "Because you will learn to be a lady, Alanna of Trebond." She told Alanna stiffly and turned to her father. _

_"Does she have the Gift?" Alanna's father looked at her and responded grimly, "No. She isn't special in any way, shape or form. She is just a normal lady."_

_ Head Sister Margret nodded. Alanna looked at her father with surprise. Maude told me to use my healing Gift, even if I don't like it. What in Mithros' name is he doing? Alanna wondered as her father left the convent. Now I can't use it to help anyone-I can, but I will have to in secret._

**END FLASHBACK**

Alanna sighed, happy that she was in fact able to heal, although Maude never taught her to heal broken bones. _It's worth a try. I'm going to have to be healed some way. _Alanna thought with fierce confidence. Going inside her body, Alanna looked for a thread of purple magic. It pulsed when she tried to draw a few strings away, but it wouldn't move. Then, she tried to move one away, making it come with her. Alanna led her magic to her arm, which was a clean break right through the bone.

Alanna gulped. It looked worse on the inside then on the outside. Trying not to look at it _to_ much, Alanna took her magic and began to use it to connect bone to bone. She needed more threads of magic. Back and forth Alanna went, grabbing threads of magic she needed to use to heal the bone.

Finally, the bone was sealed, but there was still a jagged crack in the bone. Alanna sighed and got one more thread of magic and took it around and around the bone, making it firm and useable again.

Coming back to her senses was harder then it usually was. Alanna felt like she was being rammed into the outer skin of her body. One last boost of her magic, and she came back to her senses.

Alanna looked around. The forest was silent, except for her heavy breathing. Then, she heard something else. Another kind of breathing. Struggling to look up, Alanna heard the hurrok above her. She groaned. "I thought I took care of you for a while!" She gasped.

The hurrok receded. _Is it leaving? _Then, it charged. The hurrok came at Alanna, hitting her under the safety of the bush. Whiteness exploded in her line of vision, and she saw no more. Her magic worked up to the spot in her head, although her body was exhausted. There wasn't a crack or anything, thankfully.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, which you should never do unless you are sure your safe, Alanna faintly heard voices. It sounded like a group of boys and some men. _Hunters?_ She wondered, but knew that was not true. Nobody would hunt this near the convent, if Alanna was still near the convent.

With her eyes closed, Alanna listened. Boys chattered excitedly around her, until she was spotted. "Look! There's someone under that bush!"

"A hurrok!"

Rustling grass and leaves followed, bringing a group of boys into the clearing she was in. The hurrok snorted at them, like as if to say 'I'm right here!'

"I have a crossbow."

"Look how much it's injured! Shoot it fast, Jon, then it will die." Alanna heard that, inside she was swelling with pride. She had managed to mortally wound it!

THUNK!

The hurrok screeched and fell to the forest floor with a loud thump. It was finally dead.

"Looks like a girl under there."

"It _is_ a girl, you dolt. How'd she get here?"

"How am I supposed to know? She's just sitting here."

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's breathing. Go back to camp, get the others. She looks like she's hurt."

"Okay, Jon."

_Jon? Could that possibly be Prince Jonathan, the crown prince? What is he doing out here, so far from the palace? Unless. . . That's it! Thom told me that Sir Gareth was taking them on the annual summer experience. They must be visiting the fiefs around the convent, which include Montan and Queenscove. _Alanna thought to herself, finally understanding why these boys and men were here.

"Miss? Stay awake now, do you hear me?"

Alanna tried to speak, but the cut on her cheek wouldn't allow her, causing her speak to be untranslatable. _I wish I could heal that. _

"Hullo? Jon? I've brought Sir Gareth and a healer."

"Raoul? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Raoul, stay focused. We have to get her back to camp."

Strong hands lifted her off the floor, she could feel it. The steady rocking of the man that was carrying her comforted her a bit and they reached camp after a few steps. Alanna heard a familiar voice call out, "Alanna!", but she couldn't tell who it was before she plunged into blackness.

A few hours later she awoke to hear voices by the bed she was sitting in. Deciding to keep her eyes closed so she could listen, she was able to hear the two boys talking.

"Is she going to be all right, your highness?"

"Thom, she's fine."

_Thom and Prince Jonathan! I can understand why Thom is at my bedside, but what about the Prince? I don't even know him._ Alanna thought to herself as she listened some more. There was silence, and finally Thom said, "Alanna, open your eyes. I know you're awake."

Alanna grinned at him and did his orders while he explained to Prince, "Alanna used to do that when she wanted to overhear a conversation with Father and Maude. I'm the only one who knows she's really awake."

The Prince looked at her. "So you're really Alanna of Trebond?"

"Yes. Who else would I be?" Alanna asked with a yawn.

The Prince grinned at that. "I've heard how you behave at the convent."

Alanna cursed. "I was hoping that wouldn't get around quickly." She said sleepily. "Agreed." Thom said with a smile.

Prince Jonathan then turned to a more serious tone. "You do realize that you are going back, don't you?"

Alanna sat straight up in bed. "What?" She roared. "Are you trying to kill me?" Thom stifled a smile as Jonathan tried to calm her down. "Alanna, lay back down. You're hurt." Alanna pushed his hands away. "Only if you'll take me to Corus with you. I am never setting one foot in that cursed convent ever again."

Thom laughed. "Alanna, it can't be _that_ bad." Alanna glared. "Try wearing a corset." Both boys looked at each other.

"If we can arrange it, you can come to Corus, only if you don't act like a lady." Jonathan said and Alanna told him with false innocence, "When would I ever act like a lady?"

"That's what I'm worried about." Thom muttered, receiving a glare from Alanna.

"We'd better get going then, to tell Sir Gareth." Jonathan told Thom as they both started to get up. "Alanna, I'll be back." Thom promised. "Oh, and Alanna?" The Prince added.

She nodded, waited for the question. "Did you injure that hurrok?"

She smiled. "Stabbed him with my dagger, mortally wounding him for life." Alanna said proudly with a lop-sided smile.

Alanna looked down at what she was wearing and cursed once again, using words that sailors would be proud of. Jonathan and Thom looked at each other. "She curses like a sailor."

"Alanna did you learn those words at the convent?" Thom asked.

"Why am I in a nightgown? Maybe breeches and a shirt, anyone?" Alanna bellowed as the two boys quickly left, not wanting to be in the middle of her rage. Behind the closed door, Jonathan asked, "She's not really what she seems, is she?"

Thom smiled. "The exact opposite."

Thom turned on his heel then, walking away with a stoney expression. _Alanna, I can't believe I have to make friends with that dolt just for you. Seeing you is worse then I expected! _Thom thought with a huff as he walked down the hallway and outside.

**Once again, these characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I hoped you enjoyed it, I had an extra amount of time on my hands and decided to update sooner then I expected. Please read and review!**


	3. Of Parades and Meetings

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Lady Magick: Thanks. Nice name, by the way. **

**LadyKnight0207: Thanks, and there will be more of Thom's "evil side" coming up later in the story.**

Alanna sighed and fell into sleep once more, her heart beating with the steady beats that were caused outside, for the pages were practicing with swords. _Only a real warrior would have her heart beating with the sounds of weapons. _Alanna thought before she fell into sleep.

Alanna dreamed she was in war, standing there, holding the sword she always dreamed that she would once carry. The sun was hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The Scanrans lay on the other side of the river, hidden from view. Alanna didn't know where the rest of her army was, she seemed to be the only one. Suddenly, the Scanrans charged at her, causing her to jump. The came at her, and she tried to chop them up, one by one, but that wasn't possible. It seemed that Alanna was only able to carry the sword, not wield it. _If I hadn't gone to the convent, I could have learned how to use the sword and saved myself. _Alanna thought with a gasp as a Scanran was about to hit her with a death blow. . .

"Alanna?" Someone called softly, pulling her out of her dreams and shaking her lightly. Groggily, she tried to move the arms of her shoulders and failed, the arms being to strong. "Getoffme. I'll dunk you in the pond." She murmured too quickly, without opening her eyes. "Alanna! Open your eyes." Following the orders of the speaker, Alanna opened her eyes slowly to see Thom staring up at her.

"Thom! You should have said it was you!" Alanna said accusingly.

"You still wouldn't have waken up. I know you, Alanna."

"Well, I guess." She said meekly, with a tiny blush. "Anyway, why are you here? I thought I was _supposed_ to be getting my rest."

"I had to come see you. We haven't seen each other for two years or so. The last time was when you were a good convent girl, at Midwinter. Two years past, and I realized that you were probably making trouble, not allowing you to come to the Midwinter ball."

"I blame all my foolishness on the sisters."

Thom snorted. "Sure. They were the ones who threw another convent girl in a lake." Alanna glared at him. "And how would _you_ know I did? Besides, she needed a good dunking." Thom laughed, and enveloped her in a big bear hug. "I missed you." He murmured in her ear. "And I to you." She added back. _He hasn't changed much. Same old Thom. _The twins separated at the sound of a door opening. "Alanna?" A hearty voice called. It was Jonathan. "Sir Gareth would like to see you," He said, but then added with a look at Thom, "alone." Alanna sighed. "We'll save the reunions for a different time, Thom." He smiled, and pulled her into another big hug. "I love you."

"Me too." She murmured back and they separated, Alanna glaring at Jonathan for the strange looks he was giving her. "We're _twins_, for Mithros' sake!" She cried and pulled the covers off the cot she was sitting on.

Putting two feet of the ground, Alanna tried to get up, using the bedpost as something to help sturdy her. Looking down, she still realized she was in the nightdress. "I'm still in this cursed nightgown!" She bellowed and the boys backed up a few steps. Thom threw a cloak at her and said, "We can't grant your every wish, Lady Alanna." Alanna growled at him and fastened the cloak, pulling it over her body.

Once Alanna was steady, she started to walk out with shaky legs, trembling every few steps. "Healings always leave me worn out." She muttered under her breath as she tried to walk in a straight line. Eventually, Jonathan and Thom came to her rescue, boosting her up and started to carry her through the hallway. "What is this?" She shouted. "I'm not a pretty parade item, put me down!" Thom whispered to the Prince, trying to act nice, (although he didn't want too) "I'd move your head if I were you." Thom's advice did Jonathan good, for Alanna was just about to swing a blow at it.

"Alanna." He scolded. "It's not nice to strike the future King of Tortall." Alanna growled. "There won't be a future King of Tortall if _you don't put me down." _She hissed. Thom stifled a smile. She was just the same.

_I feel like a float at a parade. Can't they just put me down? People are staring. _Alanna wondered since it was true. People were popping their heads out of their rooms to see the parade of some sort. Alanna threw another punch at Jonathan, hitting him squarely in the shoulder. "You started this." She hissed.

The Prince looked at her again. "Alanna, that wasn't nice." He said, with fake hurt. "I don't care what's nice or not, just as long as you-" She was interrupted by Thom saying, "We're here." She smiled. "Good. Let me down." The boys agreed and placed her on the ground. With a hesitant hand, she knocked at the door. "Come in." Was the deep, gravelly voice that entered and with an encouraging nod from both Jonathan and Thom, she went in.

"Lady Alanna, how nice to see you up and about. Please take a seat." He said, motioning to the chair. "Sir, if you don't mind, I would rather not be called a lady." She said coldly as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

He smiled. "Of course, Alanna. Now, can you tell me how that hurrok got next to you when you were found by the Prince and Raoul in the forest?" _Always looking for details. _She thought and explained how everything happened, including the healing.

"So it seems that you have the Gift." Alanna nodded. "The convent ladies didn't tell me that." He mused. "Well, sir, my Father didn't say I had the Gift." Alanna said hurriedly. _He talked to the convent ladies? How insane is this man, to have survived a chat with those monsters?_

"Jon tells me you would like to come to Corus with us. Is that so?" Alanna nodded once more. "Well, it seems that you will have to find a place to stay, perhaps the Dancing Dove?" Alanna was unsure of what the Dancing Dove was, but she nodded her head. Sir Gareth wrote that down.

"You know you can't become a knight, right?" That question caught her off guard. "What-Why would you-Why would you ever expect for me to want to become a knight, sir?" Alanna's palms were sweating. _Okay, so I get to go to Corus. And know I can't become a knight. _"Because it is unlawful for-excuse me Alanna-ladies to fight." She gasped. "Well, in that case." Alanna said icily as she got up. "Maybe I won't come with you." Sir Gareth tried to speak. "And I will never go to that cursed convent again. _Ever again_." Alanna added coldly as she stepped out the door to find the Prince standing there. Thom seemed to have left.

"Were you _eavesdropping_ on me?" She asked indignantly. Jonathan nodded meekly. "Men!" She huffed and walked out of his sight, going back to her room. On her bed were breeches and a shirt. _Thank the gods! _She thought happily as she striped her nightgown off her body and put on the clean clothes. Grabbing her dagger and knife, she knew that she had to blow off some steam.

Walking out the door, Alanna went to the practice courts. She was going to be a knight, whenever someone or something was in her way or not.

**Sorry for the shortness! I promise I'll have a longer chapter next time, and more action. I have a big battle coming up, and Alanna will finally be a warrior. (Probably not in the way you think.) For pairings, I'm thinking A/J, and for Thom, maybe an evil convent lady? Muahaha!**


	4. Of Armor and Battles

Alanna trudged down the stairs to the practice courts. Pages were practicing in the middle of the courts, while sergeants were barking out orders for them to complete. She sighed. _I wish I could be a page. It would be better then being a lady. _

Alanna took out both daggers and looked around for a suitable place for her to practice. Nobody was in the archery courts, so Alanna thought it would be okay to practice her aim. She could throw the daggers at the targets, trying to hit the center. _I need the target practice because of that hurrok. I could have killed it faster if I was better with a knife. _Alanna thought sullenly as she began to throw.

THUNK! The dagger hit the target head on, although it didn't meet the center. Alanna growled and threw another one.

THUNK! Another miss, although this time, it was closer to the center. Alanna went over to go wedge out the daggers out of the wood. When she got there, she realized that it might take a while, for they were pretty far in. With a sigh, Alanna began to pull on the hilt of the dagger, trying to get it free of the wood.

"Need a hand?"

She looked up. Jonathan was coming over to her. _He's everywhere I go. Is he following me? _She wondered as she said, "No. I'm fine."

"They're pretty far in there. Where did you learn to throw like that? Not at the convent, I suppose.

_He keeps going back to the convent. What's the matter with him? I'm not like most convent girls. _"I learned it myself." Alanna snapped, still not forgiving for this afternoon's experience.

He shrugged. "I'll just help you anyway." The Prince said as he walked over to wedge the knife out of the target. Alanna pulled hers harder, and got it loose, but the impact sent her tumbling to the ground. Jonathan stifled a laugh.

"What, never seen a girl fall to the ground before?" She demanded and he shook his head. "There's a first." She muttered under her breath as the Prince managed to wedge his dagger free and hand it to her.

"Alanna, I'm sorry I eavesdropped. I didn't know you wanted to be a knight."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I just wanted to know why. Most girls have no intention to want to be knights."

"None of your business."

"Alanna-"

She spun around on her heels and snapped, interrupting him, "I said, its none of _your_ business." And with that, she stormed off, about to go into the building, but was cut off by a call of a sergeant. "Pages, over here, _now_!"

From the tone of his voice, it sent people over there in a hurry. Alanna included.

She heard whispers of the boys. "What's _she_ doing here?" and "She's not a page. Just a _girl_." Alanna ignored the comments, even though they made her even angrier and went to go stand by Thom.

"Alanna, what did you do? He never uses that tone of voice for anything. You've only been here a few-" Alanna cut him off. "I didn't do anything, just wait to hear what he says." She snapped and turned to listen.

He coughed. "As you know, there seem to be Scanrans near the border of fief Montan. We have been required to go over there and check out the border, nothing dangerous. But, I've just gotten word that the Scanrans are coming our way. They should be here by nightfall, and we are going to have to attack them."

Whispers flew through the air. "Attack!" and "We're only pages."

The sergeant put his arms up, signaling for them to be quite. A hush fell over them. "I know your young and unexperienced, but knights closest to our area are coming her to help us prepare for battle. Pages will be sentries and some of you may be placed in battle, if you think you can. You may see battle, you may not. Duke Gareth says you are ready, and I trust his word." The sergeant finished and backed away, letting the pages chatter among themselves.

A million thoughts were traveling through Alanna's head. _Attack! Tonight! I can finally become a warrior in one battle. Sir Gareth is a duke? I never knew that. I better go catch up with his Highness and Thom. They'll let me battle, most likely. _

Alanna smiled as she trotted up to the Prince and Thom. They were walked next to each other and looked angrily at each other. Alanna decided to break the tension and said, "A battle! Can you believe it?"

Jonathan turned to her and looked at the confidence in her eyes. "Alanna, no. You're staying at the camp with the healers. You have the gift and you are not going to fight."

Alanna turned to face him. "Sure I am! I'm just as good as all of you." And with that, she turned and caught up with a group of boys that were heading to the camp armory. Thom smiled. "Alanna's stubborn, your Highness. She's not changing her mind. She just wants a chance to prove that she is as good as the rest of us." And with that, Thom too walked away from Jonathan, leaving the Prince with a very puzzled look on his face.

Thom walked over to Ralon. "My sister is going to fight." He said quietly. "A girl! She can't fight." Ralon scoffed.

"I know her better then you do, Ralon."

"But she's a _girl_."

"So? Ralon, do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"What is it, Thom?"

"I plan to get Alanna separated from the rest of the group. Then, she'll have to fight on her own."

A slow smile spread across Ralon's face. "Yes, exactly! Perfect. But, we'll have to figure out the details. . ."

While those two were planning, Alanna had skipped up to the front of the line where the sergeant was passing out armor, muttering about sizes to himself. "A size two for you, maybe four for you, now a five for you. . ." When he got to Alanna, he said, "Three, possibly?" and looked into her face. Stunned, he walked back, rubbing his eyes. "Girls can't fight."

Alanna looked at him with grim determination. "Sure we can. You just can't believe it." She walked up and snatched the armor out of his hands and walked out, leaving a trail of surprised people in her wake.

Alanna, who was now outside, put on her armor. For the pages, it was just a simple chain mail shirt. Putting it on, Alanna realized that it was a lot heavier then she thought it was. Grunting, Alanna managed to straighten it out over her chest and continue on walking.

She had decided to just use her daggers. _I don't have a sword, or bow, or staff. Daggers will do me fine, for now._

All the other boys had something else to use to protect themselves. But daggers had defeated a hurrok for Alanna, they could help fight off a couple of Scanrans.

"Miss!" called a man. Alanna turned. The sergeant was holding a lightweight chain mail helmet for her. Panting, he handed it to her and pointed to his head. "To protect head and neck cuts." Alanna smiled her thanks and the man ran back to where he was posted.

Alanna hefted the helmet up onto her head and grunted. Even though it was lightweight for the pages, it was quite heavy and hard to breathe it. _I'll soon be sweaty in this thing. _She told herself. _But I'll keep it on. Then, I might not be mistaken as a girl so much._

"Hullo there! Who are you?"

Alanna grinned inside her helmet. _It seems to be working. _The speaker was the Prince. _Hmph. I'm still mad at him. Perhaps I won't tell him. Or maybe I should._

"It's me, your Highness." Alanna said, immediately regretting it.

"Alanna? You can't fight."

"Shush! Do you want Duke Gareth to hear about it?"

"My uncle? What is he going to do about it?"

_His uncle? Duke Gareth was more interesting then he was on the outside. First a knight, then a duke, and now the Prince's uncle!_

"He would stop me from fighting."

"Of course he would! Girls have no place on the battlefield."

"Like you know _anything_. Who do you think fights when all the men in the village are gone, or fighting someone else and there is a raid, huh? The pigs?" And with that, Alanna turned on her heel, saying under her breath, "I'll show him."

* * *

><p>"Pages! Over here, now!" The sergeant called. Alanna's heart skipped a beat. This was really it! Now was her chance to prove that she was really able to be a warrior. Jonathan came up to her, his helmet also on.<p>

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked her in a hushed voice.

"I'm not changing my mind now."

The sergeant raised his hands for quiet once again. Most of the pages looked nervous, but some, like herself, were eager to get a taste for the warrior's life.

"I know most of you are nervous, but there isn't anything to be scared of. The knights are here from around the two fiefs, and they will be helping us. Pages will be sentries, since we have enough knights to do the fighting. Now, I'm going to separate you all into squads. . ."

The sergeant pointed to a couple of boys to be sentries near fief Queenscove. The sergeant pointed to Alanna. "Who are you, boy?" He barked. She responded calmly, "Alanna of Trebond, sir." There was a line of worry, but he didn't say anything else.

"Alanna, Ralon, Thom, William, and Douglass." He barked and the four boys and Alanna moved over to the side. He called out other boys, but Alanna was unaware of their names. "You will be reporting on the left side border of fief Montan." He lowered his voice. "It will probably be the most dangerous job, but I'm sure none of you will mess it up." They all nodded and he left. _Why did he place me in this squad, then, if he thinks girls can't fight? _

"We got placed with the _girl_?" Douglass muttered. "Just our luck." Alanna glared at him. The boy who was in charge of their squad, William, glared at him too.

"Everyone in our squad is important in their own way." He told him and Douglass went silent.

The sergeant called out, "I'm placing you with a knight in your group. You won't go unprotected." He read of the list, muttering to himself. At last, he got to Alanna's group. "Ah, yes. I shall be placing Sir Henry of Montan with this group." He muttered and the knight assigned to their group came walking over. _Montan? Could this man be related to, no. . . not Carriya. _Alanna gasped inside her head, thinking of the girl who caused her trouble at the convent.

"I'm Sir Henry." He said with a smile and looked the group over. There was a broad smile on his face until he fell on Alanna, but Sir Henry didn't say anything because he was interrupted by the sergeant.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>Nightfall.<p>

Alanna was cramped in the position she was in. She had been sitting there the whole afternoon, and her legs were stiff. "Thom." She whispered to her twin, who was next to her. "How long have we been at this."

"If you can't handle this, go back." A voice taunted, and William's voice came after, although Alanna couldn't hear what he said.

"Just wait, Alanna. They should be coming soon." Thom whispered back to her.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting. . .

A fierce cry pierced the air. Battle cry. The Scanrans charged and their group was silent. They couldn't see who or what was happening, for the large bushes and trees were hiding them.

Sir Henry sniffed and muttered, "I should be fighting, not here on sentry with a _girl_."

Alanna was sick of his constant moaning. "Then go. Who cares?" She murmured, for he had been complaining about it all afternoon.

He got up and said, "I will," leaving the group unprotected by anyone.

"Nice job, Alanna." Thom whispered to her.

"He was bothering me." Alanna pouted.

A cry came from the battle, but it seemed quite close to them. A Scanran group came through the bushes. "Unprotected pages." They jeered. "Easy meat." They charged and all the pages dove out of the way.

Alanna counted. There were three of them, and about seven pages. The Scanrans were outnumbered. "Listen, now we have to charge at them-" Alanna murmured, but was cut off by Ralon and Thom pushing her into the bushes. "Stay here wench." Ralon jeered, and Thom glared at her. "Wouldn't want the _girl_ to get hurt." Thom pulled something out of his belt.

Rope.

Ralon and Thom started to tie it around her hands and ankles, bounding her to the flat tree stump she was pushed onto. "Thom-, What is this?"

"Shut up, wench."

They left her alone in the forest. Alanna tried to reach for her daggers, but she knew that is wouldn't work. _Maybe if I rub my hands across the wood the ropes could break? There is a twig sticking up, mayhap I could make it cut the rope. _She wondered and started. The ropes were weak, like twine, thank Mithros, and Alanna was able to get them off in time, although her hands and feet were blistered and sore, from the rubbing of the ropes.

_What is up with Thom? He did that for no good reason, and he knows that I won't stay here. Maybe he's overprotective? _Alanna wondered but knew that is was not true.

She scrambled up to her feet to see five pages battling. "Where's William?" She wondered as she decided to leave the pages and go find another spot. _Maybe I can be on sentry with the Prince. He seems nice enough-most of the times. _She grumbled inside of her head and set off.

The battle was bloody. An owl hissed in the distance as Alanna trotted through the forest, trying not to be seen. It was mostly taking place in a clearing, and Alanna was in the forest area surrounding it. Looking for Jonathan, she was able to spot people in the crowd.

Sir/Duke Gareth.

Sir Tuso, another knight.

Sir Henry. _I hope he gets himself killed. _

Jonathan.

Alanna backtracked. _Wait, what is he doing fighting? _She wondered as she watched the battle from the place she was hiding at. He was outnumbered by the Scanrans and Alanna decided to act fast. It wasn't a wise plan, but it might work.

Charging into the battlefield, Alanna jumped over bodies, and tried to cut down Scanrans as she ran. One slashed at her cheek, opening the wound she got from a hurrok two days ago. The man who had cut her blocked her way. "Move, I have to fight." He slurred as he tried to get away from Alanna. Dagger and knife in each hand, Alanna tried to defend herself from the upcoming sword that was coming down at her.

Using her force, she managed to block the sword, but her daggers would not hold it for long. She knew that. The Scanran knew that and he grinned openly at her. "You are going to die." He jeered and pressed down harder. Alanna knew what she had to do, but it would be risking her own life.

She quickly jumped down and kicked the man in the shins. It was hard to because of all the armor he was wearing, but it was enough to make his sword rise. You little-" He started but couldn't finished because Alanna had bounded away, trying to avoid fighting with anyone else. The cut on her cheek bled freely now.

Finally, she reached Jonathan. "Get away, your Highness!" She called. "Get into the forest, you're two important to lose."

"Alanna, no, your hurt."

"You're outnumbered."

"I can't-"

"Go!" She pushed him into the forest where he ran, stumbling. Alanna tried to dodge the Scanrans that were attacking her, but she managed to trip over a body. Putting a hand on the heart, it beat with a steady pulse.

Alanna grunted. _He's alive. I'd better get him to safety. _Alanna pulled the body to the forest, grunting the whole way, for the boy was much to heavy for her.

Finally, they reached a safe haven. Looking into her magic, Alanna pulled a thread out, and put it into the page's body. Nothing happened. _He's too far. He's going to die. _She thought nervously as she sat near the boy, on her haunches.

Suddenly, the boy reached out for her, grabbing her wrists. "Alanna." He gasped. _William? _"This . . is William. I know. . you wanted to. . become a knight. Take my place, my name. . . Third year page." He collapsed and Alanna felt his heart. Dead. Those were his dying words. Alanna gasped. _To become a knight. . . it was her dream. _Hesitantly, she took the helmet off the page's head and took off her own chain mail helmet. The two were different, William's helmet was like the one's knights wear.

Alanna put it on her head. She was going to be a knight.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

The sergeant was calling names to see who was there, and who was dead. "Thom of Trebond."

Thom raised his hand.

"Prince Jonathan."

The Prince raised his hand. A rush of relief fell on Alanna. _He's alive._

"William of Iros."

Alanna murmured, "Here."

This was to be her new self.

"Alanna of Trebond."

This time, the Prince spoke.

"Missing, after she saved my life."

**A/N: Hoped you like it! My longest and favorite chapter yet. Whoo! Alanna's finally a page! Please read and review, it means a lot to hear what you think. **


	5. Of Glamours and Bandits

**A/N: All of these characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Except for the ones that don't. Like some of the bandits. That's it. **

Alanna's head spun, either from blood loss or from the excitement of finally reaching her dream. _I should see a healer about the cut on my cheek, but I have to add a glamour of some sort. What I'm pretty sure is that William didn't have purple eyes or orange hair._

She was pretty tired, but that would have to wait. This was more important. Closing her eyes, she reached into her body to retrieve her magic. She grasped a strand of it, and pulled, but is wasn't a comfortable. Every tug felt as if her heartstrings were being pulled. Gasping inwardly, she managed to pull the strand of purple magic to her eyes, where she would have to mess with the colorings.

Alanna knew it would be harder then it looked. Changing your eye color wasn't easy, but it wasn't too difficult. She brought the strand to the iris of her eye and twisted it almost, to make her eye color swirl. Glad for the helmet that covered most of her eyes, she twisted it to make them blue. _Good enough, but what about my hair? _

Alanna self-consciously reached up to her head and began to twist strands of her hair, deep in thought. Then, she mentally slapped herself, taking the hand from her hair. _Third year pages don't do that! _She scolded herself, thinking about her hair. It was short enough, to her ears, but it might not be short enough. _How long was William's hair? _She questioned herself, but she could not remember. _Next time I take on someone's identity, I have to remember their looks. _She grumbled inside her head, but decided to let it stay. How much harm could some wrongly colored hair do?

Looking down at her chest, Alanna realized that wasn't all she had to hide. _The tunic seems airy enough, perhaps I can bind my chest during a rest period. Oh, I hope no one notices. _

Alanna took off her helmet, which was sticky with blood. _I wish I had one of these. Chain mail helmets allow my face to be chopped up, but these helmets keep them nice and safe. _She went to go stand by Jonathan, who was listening to the rest of the roll call.

"Oh, hello, William, isn't it?"

Alanna nodded.

"That's a nasty cut on your cheek. Can I heal it?"

Alanna backed up a bit. She knew that sometimes, healers could see who people really are. _He could possibly see that I'm a girl. _Then she shook off that thought. It seemed that Jonathan was the only person she could trust. _Thom and Ralon betrayed me. _She thought bitterly. _If I have to trust someone with my secret, its Jonathan._

Alanna stepped forward. "Why not?" She answered, trying to make her voice sound lower, like the one of the thirteen year old page. The Prince looked at her strangely, but stepped forward and placed his fingers on her cut. The icy coolness was felt from his blue Gift and Alanna sighed in relief. "Thank you, Your Highness." She said, relief edging in her voice.

"It's no problem." He said and walked away. _He probably knows. I should have told him or something. I hope this wasn't a bad decision._

* * *

><p>A little after noon.<p>

Alanna walked over to the practice courts. They would be doing training today, but today was Alanna's first day. _Why a third year? I barely know how to use a dagger and knife, and they're my specialty!_

The sergeant who had called them to attention last night came over to them. "There will be no practice today, for it seems that all of us had a late night. Nobody got any sleep, and with Lady Alanna missing, probably some of you are searching."

Someone in the back snorted. "Yeah, right."

The sergeant ignored that comment. "Fief Queenscove will plan to look for her in the next few weeks or so, because she was just sighted over in that area, by the Prince. Today, after a sleep, we will be leaving to go back to Corus, where you will come back to page training when the summer is over." He added and left, leaving boys talking in his wake.

Thom sided up next to Alanna. "William, right? What do you think about Alanna going missing?" He questioned her.

Alanna felt awkward. This was her brother, the one she loved and the one who had left her out to die in the fight. Her feelings were mixed.

"I know you probably miss her the most. You were her brother."

"Miss her?" Thom snorted. "I'm glad she's out of the way."

Alanna felt shocked. _Glad?_

"But don't you love her?" Alanna asked, trying to keep her temper from boiling over.

"Nope. She was the one father loved best."

"Didn't your father send her off to the convent?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, actually, it does. To see some _freak_ who has no feelings at all for his missing sister." Alanna snarled and spat at his feet, leaving a shocked Thom standing on the practice court.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon.<p>

After all of the pages had gotten some rest and Alanna had bound her chest, using some bandages; the group decided that this would be a good time to head out to Corus. The sun would be setting soon, and it would be cool enough to travel.

Alanna was in the stables, saddling up William's horse, a black mare named Nightshade. "Yes, I know I'm not your master, but I'll have to do for now. You'll see. I'll take care of you."

The mare responded to that comment by trying to bit Alanna's arm off. She grinned. "I can see you're already starting to like me!" She muttered as she led Nightshade out into the beating sun of the late afternoon.

The other pages had already started to get up on the horses, and Alanna followed suit. Nightshade snorted and pawed at the ground with a hoof while Alanna got on. They were wearing shirts and tunics, and were able to ride the normal way. (This wasn't a big deal, but she was getting sick of wearing dresses and riding sidesaddle on old ponies that probably couldn't go more then a few feet an hour.)

The sergeants and Duke Gareth were the last to be ready. "We're all here, right?" He asked jollily. The pages nodded and murmured soft agreements. "We're off, then!" He shouted, and the pages grinned. Finally, they were going back to Corus. Finally, they could start up their page training again. They weren't the only ones who were happy.

Finally, Alanna could learn to be a knight.

* * *

><p>On the road, sometime in the evening.<p>

Alanna patted Nightshade's neck absentmindedly. The afternoon had gone quickly, nothing interesting had happened. Just heat, heat and more heat, leaving Alanna sweating in her light clothes."We can't have a trip in the winter, can we?" She complained as she wiped the sweat off her brow. _But if it had been in the winter, then they wouldn't have found you. You would probably be dead in the middle of a forest. _The other part of her mind added, and Alanna sighed, for it was right.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the forest, same time.<p>

The leader, Gwin, grinned at them. He was a frightful man, with many teeth missing and the ones he still had old and yellowed. His nose was squashed, for it had been broken many times and not healed. He was wearing a dirty and rumpled tunic with breeches, both a light tan color. His brown hair was cropped short and a scar ran from the bottom of his nose, over his lip, to the bottom of his chin. His usually blank dark eyes were dancing tonight.

"Now, 'ere we have 'em. If they stop in the middle of the forest, they're ours, men." Gwin announced. The other men in the group of bandits chuckled.

"They're just pages. 'ow hard could they be?"

"Remember, they've got those sergeants and Duke Gareth." One man warned.

"Who cares?"

"Do ye want to get the beatin' of yer life?" One man asked.

The man who had spoken backed off.

Gwin smiled. "This will be an easy kill."

The men chorused their agreement.

"Of course it will."

* * *

><p>Camp. Around 10:00 P.M.<p>

Alanna brushed Nightshade, who was tied to a tree stump with another horse. "You be good." She murmured into the mare's ear as she left, leaving the brush onto the tree stump.

The bandits, who had gathered around, saw the page brushing a mare, black as night. They saw him leave the brush on a stump. "They're there." One murmured.

She walked back to her tent, which she would be sharing with other pages. _I guess I'll have to try and stay away. Rumors could come if they knew my gender. _

The bandits started to form groups around the camp in the clearing. There was about fifty or so, one of the biggest groups in Tortall.

Alanna crawled onto her sleeping mat and pulled the thin blanket off her legs. Tonight, it would be hot.

The bandits signaled the ready and pounced, leaving loud clattering noises and the scream of a bird/bandit. That was the war call.

Just as Alanna was drifting off, the sound of a frighted bird called. _That doesn't seem real. _She thought as she got up with the other pages to see what it was.

The bandits attacked fiercely, trying to cut down the tents of the sergeants first. With them gone, the pages would be easy.

The pages in her tent scurried to get their weapons. Alanna herself had a knife and a dagger.

The bandits noticed that the pages were coming out, dazed and half-asleep, but still ready to fight. "Pages!" One of the men bellowed.

They all rushed out, the sergeants in all. Alanna could see Duke Gareth somewhere in the midst of the fighting. _He better not get hurt. _In the middle of the fighting, again, was Jonathan. He seemed to be well protected this time, though, with a band of pages around him. Alanna decided to leave him be.

A bandit rushed at her. "Insolent page." He snarled as she lunged and missed, thankfully unharmed. She stumbled, though and the bandit took his chance. He lunged at her, using his dagger to attack wildly. _Don't they know anything about fighting? They can't just wave weapons around like they're nothing. _The bandit hit her dagger, causing sparks to fly. Seeing his chance, he brought his knife down, pressing down on her dagger which was raised.

Alanna tried to deflect the blow, but the pressing down of his knife on her caused her to grunt in pain. Her calves felt like they were on fire, although she pledged not to fall to her knees. That would be death. The bandit could easily then slit her throat and leave.

Using something she had seen the other pages do was risky, since she had no experience, but it would probably be the best way to go. Grunting and sliding down like she was falling, Alanna then kicked out, hitting the man in the kneecaps. It was not enough to break them, but the man was surprised and let the pressure off of her.

She jumped up and her temper boiled. These bandits had came into their camp and tried to raid them. Bodies were thrown all of the clearing, hopefully most of them were bandits. The moon shone, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. These bandits had tried to rid her of her knighthood.

Alanna lunged forward, with her knife tip out. The bandit, who still hadn't recovered from her jumping out and was muttering strange things, was shocked and with his eyes glazed with fear, fell to the ground. Alanna had punctured his stomach, not too much though. He squirmed on the ground and to put him out of his misery, Alanna pulled her knife out of his stomach and slit his throat for good measure.

She was just about to run off before a man behind her gripped her hair and dragged her into the forest. "You seem like a good fighter." He sneered. "They'll come after ye, and then you knights will have to surrender." Alanna spat.

"Never."

The man, who had dark eyes and brown hair, smirked. "Fight me then."

"I will."

He looked surprised, but said nothing. Probably thinking of ways to beat the page who had accepted his challenge.

Meanwhile, Alanna was observing her captor. He had a long scar from his nose to chin and his nose looked broken. He was wearing dirty clothes and by the look of all of the other bandits clothes, which were just breeches, this man looked like their leader. The leader of a bandit group usually was the one best clothed and best equipped.

Alanna spat. "Try me."

The circled each other, knees bent, daggers out. The bandit leader had two, in comparison to Alanna's one. He lunged first and Alanna stepped aside. He, like her, didn't have much more training, but more then Alanna. He had experience, but Alanna had her wits.

He lunged again, this time getting caught on Alanna's dagger. She thrust upward, using her other arm on her dagger hand for extra force. He stumbled and Alanna stood panting, from her last fight an the fact that he was stronger and heavier then her.

This time, Alanna lunged, but he caught her. The leader grabbed her dagger hand and pinched one of the veins that was bulging on her wrist. Soon, the pain was unbearable, the vein starting to gush blood. Her dagger hand opened, and her dagger fell to the forest floor. The bandit cut at her dagger arm for good measure, making sure she wouldn't be able to fight with her right hand.

The bandit leader sent a death blow, to her heart, but missed a bit. He chopped down, like he was trying to cut her belly. Since she was so tired, her glamour started to wear off. Her eyes that had been blue the whole day turned to their usual shade of violet.

The bandit leader's cut had missed her stomach, but it cut the thin bindings around her chest, causing it to tumble out. He gasped. "A girl page? Wait 'till they get a load of this!" He muttered as he walked over to Alanna. He grabbed her by her hair and hoisted her up, Alanna flailing wildly in his grip. The ambled to the clearing, where most of the pages seemed to still be fighting. Eyes were on them as they came.

"What's this?" Duke Gareth murmured when he caught sight of what the bandit was holding.

"I come to surrender, duke. Take me to the top of Traitor's Hill, but I wanted to show you this." He shook Alanna up and down. "A lady page."

Gasps were heard around the crowd. She heard Jonathan call, "Alanna!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, at sunrise.<p>

Alanna was sitting in Duke Gareth's tent with a fresh shirt and breeches on, the cut on her arm healed mostly. The Duke was sitting in a chair across from her, rubbing his temples. "Lady Alanna, you are presumed missing. What are you doing here?"

She looked down. "Well you see, your Grace, I was fighting in the battle with the Scanrans yesterday night. After I told the Prince to go and get safe, I met the boy William, whose identity I was using. He told me to become a page in Corus, since he knew it was what I wanted." She informed him.

"So you took the place of a page so you could fight?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Alanna, everything was so peaceful before you came here." He grumbled. "Now, why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to become a knight."

"I know that."

Alanna nodded.

"Well, since it seems that you can't be trusted alone, we might have to take drastic measures."

"Hmm? Like what?"

Duke Gareth looked at her with cold eyes. "Since we can't have you become a knight, you will be, um, how do I put this? Almost chained up, under watch of everyone until we get to the convent again. I know we should probably drop the pages off at Corus first, but we cannot have you disguising yourself again."

_Chain me up and send me back to the convent! _"Your Grace, isn't it not right to chain someone up who didn't commit a big crime? And I thought you said you wouldn't send me back to the convent!"

His Grace sighed. "Lady Alanna, we can't have you come to Corus with us. And, we have every right to chain you up."

Alanna stood. "If that's how you feel, _fine_! Just drop me off at a torture chamber, perfect. Lovely. I adore your plan. All I wanted to be was a _knight_. Is that so hard to _ask_!" Alanna shouted, angry tears forming in her eyes. She stormed out of the tent, leaving Duke Gareth feel like he had been slapped in the face.

Outside the tent, Thom stood. "Alanna," he crooned. "It's going to be all right."

"Thom, just shut up!" She shouted. "When I was William, I heard how you talked to me. I can't take it anymore!" She left him surprised, thinking about how she could of remembered.

Alanna ran. She just ran, knowing that she would have to just get away. She collasped in the forest, sobbing freely. None of the pages had to see her cry. They would think she was weak, just like all of the other females at the convent. Furiously, she wiped the tears away. _I never cry. Why start now?_ She thought with a choked up sob.

_Why? Why me? Is is so hard for me to become a knight? It's all I ever wanted. Now, I have to be a lady. They're shipping me off to the convent. That stupid bandit, I wish I had killed him before he announced who I was. It just went so fast!_

She put her head in her knees. _I don't think I'll ever live this out. _

**A/N: Please don't kill me for stripping Alanna's knighthood away! I promise, she will do something! *hides***


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say a few things here that I couldn't fit in the summary. *grumbles***

**First of all, I changed the title and summary. The title used to be Alanna: Finding the Warrior's Way,  but I didn't like that one bit so I decided to change it up a bit. I hope you don't mind! **

**Second, this story will not be updated for a while. I'm so sorry, but I'm working on four other stories right now. Once I can find time to write something for this, I will. **

**Third, the other stories I'm working on take up a lot of time. I can barely update them! So I do hope you understand if I don't end up writing anything for this in a while. **

**So, thanks for understanding if you do, and if you don't, that's your problem, not mine. **

**:) **

**Knight Mistress xx**

_**PS. If you really want to know the stories, they are; Locked with Secrecy and The Private Diary of Raoul of Goldenlake, which are Protector of the Small fanfics; The Pirate Predicament which is a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic; and Warrior Goddess, which is a Thor fanfic. Thanks again!**_

**_S_orry about the last thing, this is what I wanted here. For all the readers that went, "what the heck is this" to the thing I last put up, sorry. It's the beginning of chapter three for T_he Private Diary of Raoul of Goldenlake_. Sorry again!**


End file.
